The invention concerns an arrangement for the closure of a gap between a moving part and a guide slot through which the part moves.
Such arrangements are conventionally used to prevent moisture, noise or dirt, etc., in one space from reaching a protected space. Hence, such arrangements are applied in operators' cabins, passenger compartments or motor vehicles, control units of machine tools and in container closures with movable inserts. In a known arrangement [Pamphlet NLI 9/85 (GDS) 300 from CLAAS OHG], the gap between an operator's platform and a pedal is closed by a soft plastic sleeve to prevent dust and noise from entering into the operator's cabin. This arrangement can only be used with parts which move in one direction only, or generally in one direction. As soon as the part moves in two or more directions, the sleeve must be extremely flexible. This requires the sleeve to become relatively large. Otherwise, it will be subject to stresses that lead to early damage.
Another sealing arrangement is shown in DE-A- No. 2 328 952. But this arrangement has a relatively large assembled height due to the number of sealing plates.